The present invention relates to a quick mounting bulb socket which can be connected readily to a power line without the need to remove the insulating skin of the power line at the terminal end and securing the end of the line to the socket mount by screws.
Conventional bulb sockets are electrically connected to power supply lines by connecting the sockets to the electric wires by first removing the insulation from the terminals of the wires. The terminals are then fixed to the sockets by screws. Those sockets are usually secured to ceilings, walls, and similar places that are often beyond the reach of the hands of people. Thus, the preceding operations can become difficult and tedious.